theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Born Child
The First Born Child, sometimes referred to as simply The First Born, is the descendant from the blood lines of the Knights and the Seekers coming together making a child who would have the power to stop the Seekers from being reconsituted. At one time, it was believed that Maggie Addison was the prophecied child. Though she was the first Witch, it was believed the reason she was so powerful is because there were Witches in her family many many years in the past. However, once she had given up her life to create the contract that belief was thrown away. Over the years, the purple moon mentioned in the prophecy of the First Born was looked for. It wasn't until July 21st of 1996 that the moon was finallly seen. Followers of the Seekers searched for all children born on that day. When the moon was found to be in the sky, The Elite Corporation made sure that every hospital in America and around the globe was being watched over so that the child would live. The followers were unable to get to any children that night as they had been protected. However, unknown to anyone the First Born was born somewhere in a hotel room by a prostitute that went by the name Felicity. The child only being known as Adam. The prositute noticed that the moon was purple and as she was holding her baby in her arms after having him, being helped by a few friends that were there, she and none of them knew the signifigance of his birth. She held him for a few hours and the next few days she contemplated before giving him up. She took him to a happy couple's home, the McAlester's, and rang the door bell before running off. The McAlester's, unknowingly answer the door and see the baby in the basket on their porch. After thinking for a few hours, they keep him. They name him Lyle. Tina McAlester always stayed home, had the last year so that she could keep up with the house work, making it easy for them to lie and tell everyone Tina had been pregnant that whole time. They don't know why they lied, they just felt like they should. Growing Up He grew up believing that the McAlester's were his real parents. He was very smart and loved his parents very much. He was a quick learner and was a grade A student at school. At the age of 14, three very beautiful women came to him that called themselves The Triad. They told him that they were there to protect them. He was confused but it didn't last long as he was filled with a light that made him want to trust them. He goes with them, appearing in a garden full of red and white roses. The skies were different colors, the place had the most wonderful smell he'd ever smelled, and it was the perfect temperature. They turn to him with what looks like a small chalice with white liquid that was glowing. The brunette, being Elaine Bale, told him that it was okay. As he drank from it the three of them created some kind of white light from their hands. He felt his body growing and his mind started to be filled with images. When the light faded he was grown up, an adult now. He knew just what to do. He looks at them, handing them the chalice that was now empty and told him he was ready. They smiled at him and appeared at a place in the woods, it being night time. There were five people around what looked like a Pentagram on the ground. Elaine tells the them that Lyle is the one they've been looking for. However, as the five try to step closer he puts his hand out towards the one the images told him to do so and she starts to be filled with pain. One of the others try throwing fire at him and instinctively knew to create a shield in between he and them. After a few seconds Annie suddenly turns into what looks like sand or dust of some kind. Suddenly the others fall onto the ground in pain. He takes the shield down and looks at them. A black haze starts to rise from them but catches aflame as they start to convulse. The book in the middle also starts to shake before it is overcome with flames. Lyle watches for a few seconds before the book turns to ash and the four of them stop. As his job is done, he turns to the three women and Elaine asks him if he's ready to go. He nods his head and she puts her hands on his head. As he sees a bright light he hears her voice thanking him. He opens his eyes only to wake up in a beautiful field with flowers of every color. The sky is a perfect blue and there is a waterfall nearby. He stands up and looks around. He hears his name being called. As he looks up he sees a woman he recognizes running toward him. It takes him a second before he realizes this is his mother, the information The Triad filled with his head allowed him to know what she had done for him. He starts running up to her and as they hug, she tells him she's been waiting for him. The Triad allowed Lyle to not have to live in the cruel world that it would soon become. They allowed him to go to a paradise where his mother has been waiting for him. This is where most go to live in peace and harmony until it is time for them to go to Heaven. Some stay here for many years before being taken to Heaven. The reason for this is unclear, however, Supernaturals everywhere have spoken of the place that they have no name for. It is a place where the good go and live with their loved ones until they are called to Heaven to spend the rest of eternity at. Time Line Change In 2010 Lyle is a Freshmen at Serendipity High School. He soon runs into a girl named Jordania. He has a crush on her and she asks him if he wants to be friends. He tells her he does. They hang out for the next couple of days when she tells him she's a witch. At first he doesn't believe her but then she creates fire from her hands and he has no reason not to believe her. She tells him that there is a bad group of Witches that are trying to take control of the world and make anyone good, like the two of them, suffer. She asks for his help and he gladly tells her he will help. He is taken to the middle of the woods and she leads him to what looks like a Pentagram on the ground. He notices it's upside and she tells him that evil Witches use it right side up so they are going to use it upside down to turn their dark magic good. He accepts that as a reasonable excuse. As they start to chant something in a foreign language a woman who he seems to recognize comes to him. She tells him that it is all a lie and that he is in danger. He seems to believe her. He tells them he's changed his mind. He tries to run but his feet seem glued to the ground, him noticing they are chanting louder than before. He beomes frightened and realizes that he can no longer move anything but his head. Jordania starts to walk over to him with an athame and a challice, she tells him that she needs to poke his finger and it will only hurt a second. He doesn't believe her and is scared now more than ever. She grabs his hand and as she is about to poke his finger with the athame, he grabs her arm with the other hand. Suddenly he is frozen there as he is filled with a warming sensation that makes him feeling stronger than he ever has. He lets her go and she seems to act a bit weakened. She goes to grab his hand again and feeling the energy building up he puts his hands out at Jordania and flames shoot out, throwing her back. As the others seem to notice this they are starting to move towards him. He looks at them and concentrates the energy, making flames in front of them so they can't get to him. One of the boys try using what looks like water or a stream of ice on the fire Lyle made and it seems to go down slightly but then shoots back up, making him jump back. His mother reappears and tells him to touch the book and concentrate on when he and Jordania had touched. He listens to her and as he touches the book his hands start glowing red. He touches the book and the book tries to move itself but his hold seems to keep it there. He concentrates all of the energy he felt and it surrounds the five members with flames. The flames start to swirl before some kind of dark haze starts coming out of the five. The moment the haze comes out it catches on fire and then spontaneously combusts while still in the air. His hands turn back to normal, the flames all go away and the five of them are lying on the ground. He looks up to see his mother and she tells him that he has done well. She disappears soon after. He turns to see if the five starting to move and The Triad appears and creating some kind of white light from their hands, puts it into the five lying on the ground. As the light continues to go through the five he notices the Grimoire on the ground seems to be changing as it too is filled with light. After the ligh disappears the five start to get up. The women turn to him and thank him for all he's done. He isn't sure what he's done and using the same light, they put their hands over Lyle. He receives images of magic and other information. After the light vanishes he sees a thick book in their hands. They tell him that it is a Grimoire that is now his that his ancestors had made specifically for him. As he looks at it he gets images that are memories of someone else using it. After it's over he thanks them. He continues on, learning how to use his powers properly and being friends with Jordania and the others, they remember nothing and they seem to be good, even their Grimoire was nothing but good magic now. They all work together, using magic and practiciting their powers. Powers Power Manipulation - The ability to copy, augment, negate, strengthen, alter, and possibly be immune to the powers of others. Ergokinesis - The ability to create, control, manipulate, and have a limited immunity to all forms of energy. Energy Projection - The ability to project energy. Mediumship - This is from having powers of energy, it allows him to see spirits as they are a form of energy. Trivia Lyle's birth name was Adam, a play on the title First Born Child as Adam was the first man that God created.